Waldorf Girls
by nha.andhari
Summary: Danica Elaine Waldorf is Queen of Constance Billiard. Blair Cornelia Waldorf is her little sister. Both girl stuck in a complicate love story of Upper East Side. It's all about love, friendship, rivalry, betrayal,etc. But in the end love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day at School

A/N : This is my second multi-chapter story. I'm still developing the plot of my first story until now and suddenly this plot of story pop-up on my mind and it makes me itch to try to write another multi-chapter story. I'm a big fan of Chuck & Blair pairing, so both of them still be the center of my story. For some character here will have some differences with the TV series, for example Humphrey clan will be part of the Upper East Sider and the only one who came from Brooklyn is Vanessa. I hope you can enjoy the story as much as I do. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl character, except those characters I created by myself.**

**Waldorf Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower**

"New year, new school, new uniform and new activity." Eleanor Waldorf said to her daughter Blair.

"You forgot to mention new state." Blair said, picking up her Balenciaga bag. "I'm going to be late."

She hurried to the elevator before her mom could say anything else.

"Blair honey, your sister already departs earlier because she has meeting with her friend and some errands to run. She say that she will meet you at the school hall."

"Okay mom, dully noted."

Blair had just moved back to New York from London. Harold Gregory Waldorf, her father, is a famous corporate lawyer with a lot of clients in England. He did a lot of work in London and spend most of his time there and back and forth to New York where his family live. He founds out that the city of London provides best education, so he thought relocating one of his daughter, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, who he thinks really brilliant, not that his other daughter Danica Ellaine Waldorf, not smart enough, but Blair is more determinate, was the best thing to do.

For Blair, her father decision must be for her best benefit, but on the contrary his sister Danica thought it was the worst thing he could have done. Don't get her wrong, Danica loved Blair so much, she's her only sibling, she just wasn't ready to not have her little sister around while his father busy in London and her mother back and forth between New York and Paris, being busy with her fashion line.

Blair attended Wycombe Abbey Boarding School in Buckinghamshire, London. On her sixteen birthday, she asked her father to move back to New York so she can be with her sister Danica. Not that Danica had not visited her in London, but it's different between visiting and being around.

Blair is a beautiful and intelligent girl. She is extremely sweet, on the contrary, Danica is a strong and independent beautiful girl who wouldn't let anybody walk over her.

She walked into the Waldorf-Astoria Towers lobby and could see the Mercedes waiting to take her to her new school, Constance Billard Prepatory School, where her sister goes too.

"Good morning Ms. Blair, your sister already left earlier this morning."

"Hey Dale, yeah I know, my mom told me." Blair said to her driver.

She got into the car and her phone rings, her sister calls .

"Morning Bear. Sorry I left earlier, need to run some errands first."

"It's okay."

"Ready for your first day at school?"

"No doubt about it."

"Great, that's my Bear. Meet you at school hall on break time okay, and tell Dale to pick up us at one." Blair had told Dale to come pick them up at one like Danica's instruction.

**Constance Billiard School Hall**

The hall door opened and Danica turned around, craning her neck to look at the new arrival, her long brown curls bouncing with the sudden movement. A petite girl stood framed in the doorway with hair like her, long immaculately curled brown hair and was dressed in a Constance uniform. A big grin plastered on Danica's face.

There was something about this girl that caught people's eyes. Was it the way the beam of sunlight streaming through the floor length window behind her caught the natural highlights of her hair. Danica pulled her bag off the seat next to her, the one she had been saving for Isabelle.

The girl spotted Danica dropping the bag to the floor. She has this big grin plastered on her face. As she walked down the middle of the hall, you could hear the muffled whispers of all the Constance girls, muttering behind their hands wondering who she was and you could see every one of the St. Jude boys' heads turn. The girl sat down on the seat next to Danica and Danica strecht out her hand and pull her into hug.

"Bear."

"Nica."

A shadow was cast over the pair of them and Danica looked up to see Isabelle standing there with her hands on her hips

"I thought you said you'd save me a seat Danica." she said. Blair turned round to look at Isabelle.

"Bear! I mean Blair! Is it really you sweetheart?"

"Yeah! It's me." Blair said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God. Look at you. You're grown up already."

Danica rolls her eyes. "Of course she is Isa. What do you expect? Eventhough she always be my little Bear."

"Our little Bear, Nica." Isabelle pointing out her forefinger back forward between herself and Danica.

"My Bear for sure, because she's my little sister and she's a Waldorf." Danica raised her eyebrow and Isabelle rolled her eyes. Isabelle had known both Waldorf's girl since she's four. Her father is one of Harold Waldorf colleagues.

"How was your first day at school Bear?"

"Nica could you not calling me that here at school, please."

"Okay, okay. I'll said it in soft tone. But I can't promise you for not calling you with my lovey dovey nickname." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well, so far so good."

"So how come you just started Constance?" Isabelle asked Blair, adjusting her red bow headband in her reflection off her _Lancôme__ Photogenic Lumessence Compact Powder mirror._

"I'm sick of boarding school, and I missed being around my family." Blair replied. "Because Nica is one of the Constance girl like others Waldorf's girl so I just continue the tradition."

Suddenly there's a lot sounds of phone beeping. Danica pulls out her cell phone and read new text.

"What's that Nica?" Blair asked.

"It's Gossip Girl, a blog that I subscribe, and more than half of Upper East Siders too."

"Wow. What it's all about?"

"Gossips, scandal, news update, all about Upper East Side social life."

"Oh my God. Is it good news or bad one?"

"Could be both."

"If you feel curious Blair, why don't you subscribe it too. You know what, you're sister here is known as Queen D, and Me as Princess I."

Blair laughed at Isabelle's statement.

"Okay, give me the link."

"Wait. Here you go."

"Okay, I'm officially subscribe to Gossip Girl." Blair shows her phone to Isabelle and Danica.

The second bell went when suddenly everyone checked their phones simultaneously and the three girls realized that it was a Gossip Girl blast.

It would have been far too much of a coincidence i everyone received personal messages at the same time.

When everyone turned to look at Blair, her suspicion grew.

She pulls out her phone and received the same blast like everyone else did.

_**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl's here and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources Melanie91 sent me this :**_

_**Spotted at Constance Billiard Prepatory School Hall, **__**long immaculately curled brown hair**__**, spitting image of our Queen D, bag in hand, could it be she's Queen D little sister who went to boarding school in London. Suddenly she's spotted at the same school as our beloved Queen D. Don't believe me? See for yourself. Lucky for us Melanie91 sent us prove. Thanks for the photo Mel. Now we have another piece of topic to talk on. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl.**_

Her eyes were glued to the photograph. It was her, walking toward her sister.

"Well I guess now you're officially introduce to almost all Constance Billiard occupant and more than half Upper East Side residents, Blair."

Blair just smile and shrugged her shoulder.

The three girls walked down one of Constance's long winding corridors until they reached classroom.

"We're separate here then. Meet you at the gate later okay." Danica kisses her sister's cheek.

"Okay. See you later Isa." Blair waives her hand to Isa. Isa waives her hand to and gives Blair a blow kiss.

**Constance Billiard School's Steps**

Serena sat down on the Constance Billiard's steps with her yogurt and looked around her. Kelly and Katy were sitting swapping what looked like guys calling cards a few steps down.

"Serena." Serena looked behind her and almost dropped her yogurt when she saw Dan's shadow looming over her.

"Dan."

"Serena, I want to talk with you in private. Do you mind ladies?" He looks at Izzy and Katy. Both girls shrugged their shoulder and take their cue to leave.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Serena please. Let me explain, okay. I didn't mean to revoke our date yesterday. There's lacrosse pratice that I should attend. Lacrosse School League is near. I'm sorry baby."

"Stop baby me Dan. You used Lacrosse as an excuse while I was sitting on the coffee shop nearby and coincidently watched Vanessa on your embraces, hugging you and kissing you. Enough Dan. I'm over it. I'm over you. We break up. Leave me alone." Serena started to push her books back in to her bag.

"Serena."

"We've said all we need to say to each other Dan. Enough is enough. Leave me alone and stay away from me."

"I love you, there's nothing serious between me and Vanessa."

"Fuck off Dan." Serena picked up her spoon from where it had ben sitting on top of a Dairy Queen napkin and step off down the steps, not looking back at her ex once.

_**A new year, a new start! But some of us on the Upper East Side aren't finding things all to be quite peachy just yet. And what's with this years batch of Junior class? Sightings:**_

_**S **__**and **__**D **__**battling it out over yogurt on the Met steps. Seems that their romance is over and Brooklyn trash girl got her way on our Upper East Side's clan, the Humphrey's. Maybe next time **__**V you will host a charity fund raiser in the future, not **__**filming condoms laying in the street in Brooklyn. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl**_

She breezed through her classes and was done by twelve thirty. Based on her sister instruction, she's going straight to the gate, waits for her sister arrive from her class.

"I have never seen her before," Chuck Bass, St. Jude infamous playboy, said to perfect golden boy, Nate Archibald.

Nate turned to where Chuck was looking and his eyes fell on the beautiful girl.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

Chuck started to the girl standing at the gate with Nate in tow.

"Hi," he said smoothly.

The girl looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi."

"I'm Chuck, this is my friend Nathaniel."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Blair."

"Are you new here Blair?"

"Do I look that out of place?"

Chuck chuckled.

"Honestly, yeah. But that's not always a bad thing."

He put his hand out and she took it. He slowly linked his fingers with hers and held her gaze.

"I don't remember when Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald become Constance Billiard & St. Jude Prepatory School usher." Danica said, appearing next to Chuck and Nate with her posse.

Chuck chuckled once again. "Our Queen D. My, my. Long time no see."

Danica gave Chuck a smile then moved her look on Nate. Eventhough Danica has Carter Baizen as a regular date, but almost everyone know that her heart set on Nate, St. Jude Lacrosse captain.

"Hi Nate. Long time no see. How are you? How was your summer?"

"Great. Spend the whole summer at Vanderbilt estate in France and now, back to basic, school and lacrosse."

"Ouch D, I'm standing here next to you but only Nate being your concern. I'm hurt."

Chuck put his hand on his heart and Danica rolled her eyes. Blair laughes a little loud at Chuck's action and her sister reaction.

"I'm sorry. It just his act is too much and it looks funny."

"You want to know the reason why I ignore you Chuck, because you're trying to entice my beautiful little sister over here."

Both Nate and Chuck look shock and look at Blair then at Danica.

"She's Bear. Your little sister who gets into boarding school since she's eleven?" Asked Nate.

"Yes. You're right Nate."

"Wow, you must be the most enchanting bear on earth." Chuck took Blair's hand and kiss on her knuckles.

Danica pinches Chuck's elbow hard. "Ouch! It's hurt D."

"Stop it Chuck. Stop flirting with my little sister."

"I'm not flirting just stating a fact. Right Bear."

"It's Blair. Stop calling her Bear. You're not allowed. Right Bear?"

"Don't worry, it's okay. It was nice meeting you Chuck, you too Nate." Blair said before turning to Danica and pointed her finger on Dale's direction.

"Let's get going Bear. Bye Chuck, Nate."

"Bye. See you tomorrow Chuck and Nate. Nice to know you both."

Chuck smirked as Blair and Danica walked down the steps.

"She's hot stuff. Right Nathaniel?"

Nate suddenly walks toward both girls.

"Hey Blair, Danica, hold on." He caught up to both of them.

"What's up Nate?"

"Are you two busy today?"

"Not really, why?" Danica answered him.

"Would you like to watch our school Lacrosse practice today? Get to know more people and enjoy watching some lacrosse game. Both of you, of course. Then we can have a trip to Central Park after that. Or we can come back to my place so we can spending time together, hang around? Danica?"

"Tempting do you say Bear?"

"Sounds good to me."

Danica leaned in close to his ear. "Pick us at two thirty."

Danica and Blair walked down the street and got into their car. Blair see her sister face glowing. There's sparkle in her eyes. There something about Nate that make her this way.

"Make your move on D involving her little sister?" Nate just smile. He talks to himself. "I think I just found my tamer, and it's not D."

"She's such a hot stuff."

"Who?"

"Blair of course. Who else? Danica? She's yours."

"Stop it Chuck. She's Danica's little sister. Don't mess up with her. She's not just an ordinary girl, she's our friend."

Chuck chuckled, "I'm not kidding Nathaniel. This girl is perfect and special."

"Chuck, the day you settle down is the day you die. Even then I have my doubts." Chuck looks at Nate. There's a jealousy tone that can be heard from his voice, but he doesn't know for sure about it.

"Wow, hold your horse Nathaniel. Are you put some interests in her too?"

"Stop it there too Chuck. Don't change the subject to me."

"Well if you said so. All I can say is she's Danica's little siter, and we know exactly how much Danica in to you Nathaniel."

Nate only gives a small smile to Chuck.

"I don't know Nathaniel. Stuck between sibling?"

"Stop it there Chuck. You know me well. Am I not known as Golden "Ice" Boy? New addition will only make this year going to be one interesting year," Nate said.

They crossed the street and started to The Palace Hotel. Chuck wonders, is it Nate really uninterested with Blair or it just a lie he built to hide the truth. Deep down inside his heart, Chuck knows that he has a thing for Blair. It's different this time. When he saw Blair, he felt something fluttering in his stomach. He never felt that way before with other girls. With Nate on his way, it's going to hardway to get with Blair.

**Waldorf Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower**

"So how was school?" Eleanor asked her daughter, Blair.

"Ok I guess. Nothing to get worked up over."

"Different from your old school?"

"Not at all."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no."

"Danica is that you?" Eleanor asked when she heard the door.

"Yeah mom, I'll be in the shower." She walked straight to her bathroom and closed the door.

Since Blair back, Danica insists to share room with her little sister.

It was ten past two when Danica came out of bathroom and went into their walk-in closet.

"Any plans after this dear?"

"Yes. I and Blair are going to watch Lacrosse practice with Nate then go to Central Park."

"Would you be interested in coming to a dinner with your father and me?"

"Where at?"

"Bart Bass'."

"Is it a must mom?'

"Yes, Danica. Blair needs to be familiar with our social calendar activities, which means she needs to be acknowledge by our social circle. Most of them know Blair when she's still a child. She's grown up now."

"Okay. Okay mom."

"Look, I'm sure he's invited us for the same reason we are going. There's really no harm in it."

Danica shooks her head. The adults in her life sometimes acted more like teenagers than she did.

"So do you want to come Bear?"

"Sure, I'll go get ready."

"Good girl."

Blair watches her sister with fascination. Her sister has this glow and spark which shown all around her face.

"Nica, would you share with me why you've got this spark all over your face?" Blair asked with smirk on her face.

"Well, if you really curious, I will let you know. It's Nate." Her face blush.

"Isn't that Baizen boy is your regular date a.k.a your boyfriend?"

"He's just my regular date, companion in my social event, not more."

"So you have a thing for Nate, is that what you want to state Nica?" Blair raised her eyebrow in teasing manner to her sister.

Danica just grinning and her face flushes in pink.

"I'll take it as a yes then."

There's a soft knock at their bedroom door. Their loyal maid Dorota gets into the room.

"Ms. Danica, Mr. Nate is here to fetch you and ."

"Tell him we will be down in a minute."

"Right away Ms. Danica." Dorota left the room.

"Are you ready Bear? If yes, let's get going."

"I am. Let's not make your prince charming waiting any longer."

Danica smiles at his sister statement.

**Bethesda Terrace, Central Park**

"Nice game Nate, no wonder you become the captain."

"Well thanks Nica. I'm flattered."

"But really, it seems that lacrosse is your nature talent."

"How about you Blair? Do you like to play any game sport?"

Danica surprised by Nate reaction. Everytime she starts conversation with him, Nate always try to turn the conversation focus on Blair. Nate seems to be more interested with Blair.

Maybe it just her own suspicion. Blair is a newbie in Constance Billiard, and she's her sister, so maybe Nate was just trying to be nice to Blair. Maybe Nate try to get closer to Blair in attempt to be with her. That possibility makes her blush.

"Not really. I play hockey back then in London, but sport just not my thing. My sister here is more in to sport. Right Nica?"

"Of course, who doesn't know about Queen Danica, captain of Constance Billiard's hockey team." Nate smiles at Danica.

"By the way Nate, where's Chuck? Is he not part of Lacrosse team too?"

"No, he's more in to other kind of sport. Not Lacrosse."

"Oh I see. No wonder he's not around."

"Why suddenly you're asking about Chuck, Bear?" Danica asked curiously.

"Just wondering. I mean, Chuck and Nate are the only guys I know from school for now. Just try to make conversation."

"Yeah Nica, no need to suspect anything on her. By the way, don't you guys hungry?"

"I'm starving. I thought you'll never ask." Blair holding her stomach.

"How about The Loeb Boathouse?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Bear?"

"Me too. I remember the last time I went there with you and daddy when I was eleven, months before I left to London. I wonder how's the place now."

"What are we waiting for. Let's get going."

**The Loeb Boathouse, Central Park**

"May I help you sir?'

"Table for three please."

"Okay. Follow me this way, please."

"Here's the menu. May I take your order now?"

"Boathouse Steak Tartar for appetizer, Roasted Scottish Salmon for main course, Apple Tarte Tatin with Ice Cream for dessert and a glass of Minty Ice Green Tea."

"Danica?"

"I take Heirloom Tomato Salad for appetizer, Lobster Roll and Fries for main course, Apple Tarte Tatin with Ice Cream too for dessert and a glass of Ice Lemonade."

"Bear, ready for your order?"

"I want Jumbo Lump Crab Cake, please make it crispy but still juicy. Grilled Muscovy Duck Breast, Warm Chocolate Dulce de Leche Cake with Mango Sauce and Ice Cream, and a glass of Minty Ice Green Tea."

"May I repeat your order sir?"

"Yes, please."

"One Boathouse Steak Tartar, one Roasted Scottish Salmon, two Apple Tarte Tatin with Ice Cream, two Minty Ice Green Tea, one Heirloom Tomato Salad, one Lobster Roll with Fries, one Ice Lemonade, one Jumbo Lump Crab Cake crispy but still juicy, one Grilled Muscovy Duck Breast, one Warm Chocolate Dulce de Leche cake with Mango Sauce and Ice Cream. Any others?"

"No. That would be all, thanks."

They drowned in conversation about their summer and about Blair's life in London while they're enjoying their food. Suddenly Danica's phone ringing.

"Sorry, it's my mom. Hello mother. Yeah, I'm with Blair. Yeah I remember. We'll be back right away after this. We're eating at The Loeb. Okay, bye mom."

"Well, Bear, I think we should go back home right after this. Dinner at Bass tonight."

"Yeah I remember. We should go home soon then. Don't want to make mom upset." A big grin plastered on Blair's face.

"What that smile about Bear?"

"Nothing. Is it wrong if I smile? After all I'm happy after spending time with both of you." Deep down inside her heart, the truth is she's excited to attend dinner at the Basses. Specific someone will be there.

**Bass Penthouse, The Palace Tower.**

"Chuck our guests are starting to arrive. I told you you can go out later as long as you're here for an hour," Bart Bass said to his son.

"You said I have to be here, not necessarily out there."

"Ok son," Bart said bitterly.

Chuck didn't really hate his dads' dinner parties; he just hated them when he was forced to be there.

The elevator doors opened on the Bass' floor and the Waldorf's walked into the beautiful penthouse.

"Harold Waldorf, how are you?" Bart asked.

"Good Bart, thank you again for inviting us. You remember Eleanor and these are my daughters Danica and Blair."

Both girls smiled.

"Glad you guys could make it, enjoy yourselves."

The men exchanged smiles before Bart walked away.

"Eleanor!" Eleanor's old friend, Maria Cordova, said.

As they engaged in a conversation Blair and Danica slipped away. Danica mingles with other daughter and son of their parent colleagues.

Blair grabbed a flute of champagne and walked down one of the many hallways. Chuck was lying on his bed with his laptop when somebody wandered in.

"I didn't take you as the kind of guy to skip out on a party."

He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Well if I knew you were here I would have been out there in a second."

"I'm here now, so I guess it doesn't matter."

She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Don't be shy, make yourself comfortable."

Chuck put his laptop on his night table as Blair slipped her shoes off and moved to Chuck's side.

"Let me help you with this."

He grabbed her empty flute and stood.

"I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room and came back with two flutes and new bottle of champagne. He closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," Blair said when he handed her her flute.

Chuck winked at her then gulped down his flute.

Blair got up and started looking around the room. She sat back down next to Chuck.

"Nice bedroom. Quite artistic."

"You want another glass?"

"Don't you think drinking straight out of the bottle if faster?"

"If you want to."

She took a few sips then Chuck did the same.

"You're very beautiful and enchanting tonight."

"You don't know me Chuck, how can you say things like that?"

"I'm the kind of guy that knows what he wants right off the bat."

"And what do you want ? Care to share with me?"

"You." He went to kiss her but she turned away.

"And why do you want me? Is it for sheer entertainment? Get in, get out and get going?"

"No, it's more like a get in, stay in and becomes your boyfriend." She widened her eyes.

"Boyfriend huh?" He moved in to kiss her but again she turned away, pressing her back to his chest.

"Now how do I know you're not just saying that to get some?"

"Because I'm still trying to persuade you through diplomacy and maybe a proposal of a romantic date." He smiled.

"How if I refuse your proposal?"

"Then I'll keep on trying. In the face of true love you just don't give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to."

"Wow, Chuck Bass is a romantic guy, who knew."

"Now you do. That's all that matter."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who alerted my story or marked it as a favorite. It means the world. Please, please keep reading and reviewing my story. As my promise, I'm uploading the new chapter as soon as I know you want me to. I hope you enjoy it.

**Bass Penthouse, The Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Nate arrives at Bass Penthouse. Chuck gave him a call because he's being stuck in the middle of boring dinner party. Danica spotted Nate when he entered the penthouse.

"Nate." Danica waived her hand the walked toward him.

"Nica. You're here."

"Yeah. I told you that I and Blair are going to accompany our parents to a dinner party. So here I am. What are you doing here? Where's uncle Howard and aunt Anne?"

"No, they're not invited. It's more Bass Industries' matter dinner party, not Bass social dinner party. I'm here because Chuck called me and asked me to come."

"Oh I see."

"Where's Blair? I don't see her here."

"I don't know, last time I saw her, right before I start mingle with Alan Fuchsberg's daughter. One minute she stood next to me, the next minute she's gone. I guess she's still around the house finding a cozy spot to herself. I'll give her a call."

"Well, I'm going to Chuck's room then."

"Do you mind if I join you guys? Blair too? I mean she'll be more comfortable being around people she knew."

"Of course. Do you need to ask?" Nate raised his left eyebrow.

Danica grinned.

**Geisha Restaurant, 33 East 61 Street, New York**

"So Serena, things between you and Dan are officially over?" asked Katy.

"Absolutely. Why?"

"Well, things like this happened more than one time before, and in the end you keep coming back to him." stated Izzy.

"Not this time. It's over, for real."

"Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's order and enjoy our night."

"Waiter."

"Ready to take order miss?"

"Yes." said Serena. "I want Kobe Roll, Lobster Dumpling and Chamomile Herbal Tea with Ice."

"Shrimp Tempura Roll, Hamachi Jalapeño and Jasmine Pearl White Tea for me." stated Izzy.

"Crispy Almond Roll, Grilled Shrimp and Fennel Salad and Jasmine Pearl White Tea for me too." stated Katy.

"I take Crispy Almond Roll, Hamachi Jalapeño and Organic Lychee Green Tea, that's all." stated Kelly.

"May I repeat the order." Serena nodded. "One Kobe Roll, one Lobster Dumpling, one Shrimp Tempura Roll, two Crispy Almond Roll, two Hamachi Jalapeño, one Grilled Shrimp and Fennel Salad, one Chamomile Herbal Tea with Ice, one Organic Lychee Green Tea and two Jasmine Pearl White Tea. Would that be all?"

"Yes. That would be all, thank you." said Serena.

**Bass Penthouse, The Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

"Well it's kind of weird." said Nate.

"What?"

"No, it's weird when Chuck closed his door, except he has "business" to settle."

"Eww, stop it. Don't create scary imaginary visualization." Nate chuckled at Danica's statement.

"Hello, Bear, where are you?" at the same time Nate open Chuck's bedroom open. "Chuck, are you in there?" Both Danica and Nate get into Chuck's room and saw both Blair and Chuck sat on Chuck's bed where's Chuck enjoying his champagne and Blair's talking on her phone.

"We got two on one catch." said Nate with jealousy feature emerges on his face.

"Bear. Here you are. I've been looking for you sweety. Hi Chuck."

"I just walked down the hallway, wandered around and I saw Chuck here, so we just having a conversation. You know being around someone familiar thing."

"Oh Bear, I'm sorry if you felt that I ignoring you."

"No, I'm just not adjusting yet with our new environment. That's all."

"So, how about we go back to dinner party before our parents wondering where we were?" suggest Chuck.

"Come on Bear, I'll introduce you to some of my friend here." Danica grab Blair's hand and bring her out of Chuck's bedroom.

Chuck follows after both girl, but before he reaches the door, Nate put his hand on his shoulder to hold his movement.

"Closed door, Chuck?"

"Come on Nathaniel, I'm not that malicious. She's Danica's little sister, I respect both of them. I'm only going to do "it" if they are willing to, not by force." Chuck smirked.

Nate let go his hold and nodded.

"Come Nathaniel. Let's have dinner together with two gorgeous girls. You're here and you're my guest."

**Henri Bendel Shop, 712 Fifth Avenue, New York**

Blair and Danica got out of the cab, handing the driver a generous tip, and casually entered Bendels.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the racks of dresses which she and Danica had perused through. Both had found several that they had admired, but Isa had called her sister away before either could make a purchase. Danica left for Isa, Blair still stayed at the store.

She approached the hangers and searched until she found the one she had fallen in love with, taking it down and draping it over her arm to try on again. Instinctively, she reached for the dress just as another hand did.

"I'm sorry." came a musical voice from behind her.

Whipping around, Blair came face to face with Serena.

"Hi, no problem, take it!" Blair smiled, handing the dress to her.

"You're that girl from Gossip Girl! You're Danica's little sister, right?" Serena's eyes were wider as she accepted the dress.

"Um, well yeah. By the way, this dress will suit your complexion perfectly - good thing we look so different, or I'd be fighting you over it!" rushed Blair, determined to make the most of this opportunity.

"Thank you!" cried Serena, a big smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, but I forgot your name!"

Typical Serena, blaming herself when she hadn't even been given a name. "It's Blair, Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

"What a lovely name... by the way I'm Serena, Serena Celia van Der Woodsen, and your dress looks beautiful! You want to try them on together?"

Serena's mood had risen since she'd met this lovely new girl, and something about the way Blair's eyes danced told her that she was up to something good. A perfect combination!

She'd felt in need of a new girlfriend, maybe real bestfriend, with most of her time being spent with Dan and of course Kelly, Katy and Izzy - although they hardly hung out together like best friends.

They more like minions, with them it was always a day at school's step or Met's step out with yoghurt and gossips, something that recently Serena had been growing tired of. She wanted movie nights, shopping trips, sleepover between bestfriend.

Serena ran her eyes subtly over the brunette and was very pleased with her; good fashion taste, clearly a wealthy background. Smiling, she held out a hand to her new friend.

"Of course," Blair agreed, trying to keep herself from letting out a triumphant laugh at this being so easy.

The two girls walked into the dressing rooms together, unaware of the phone camera's snapping away. Soon enough though, both of their phones beeped and they abandoned their fashion to attend to the other important part of a girl's life - her gossip.

At exactly the same time, Serena and Blair burst out of their changing rooms to show each other, causing them to laugh hysterically.

**Good morning Upper East Siders,**

**Hasn't it been one busy weekend for Little Miss New-Girl? Stepping on Constance Billiard yesterday and already hanging out with S at Bendel. There's nothing like some girly bonding over a few gorgeous gowns, and we can see both girls have one of those! Nice work New-Girl, you'll definitely fit in here!**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO  
>Gossip Girl<strong>

"Wow, I've been given a warm welcome - two scoops on GG already," Blair said, smirking.

"Well, being our Queen D little sister make your position under the spotlight." said Serena. Her phone ringing. "Excuse me Blair, I'm going to take this phone call first, it's my mom." Blair nodded.

"Hello mom. Yes, I'll be there right away. I'm at Bendel right now. Okay. See you there."

"Something's wrong?"

"Nothing, my mom just asks me about my wheresabout and asked me to attend brunch with her."

"Oh." Suddenly she remember that she also need to accompany her father to a brunch too. "Oh my god, same with me. I need to go home as soon as possible."

"Oh B, could you give me your phone number? Oh, sorry. Is it okay for me to call you B?"

"No problem, it's quite cute you know, I can call you S. By the way it's far way cuter than my sister had given me, Bear."

"It's cute B." a big grin plastered on Blair face hearing Serena's comment about her given nickname.

"Type down your phone number here, I'll give you a phone call." Blair handing her phone to Serena.

Serena types down her phone number and handed back to Blair. "There you go." Blair give Serena's number a call.

"That's my number."

"Okay. I'll save it." Serena looks at her watch. "I gotta go now. See you at school?"

"Okay." Both girl give each other kiss on cheeks and share a friendly hug.

"Bye B." Serena left and gave Blair a wave.

**Waldorf's Penthouse, Waldorf-Astoria Tower, New York**

The elevator at Waldorf's Penthouse dinged. Blair walked out from the elevator.

"Thanks god you're already here Blair. Where's your sister? We're almost late to attend our Sunday brunch. You know that your mother went to Paris, and I need both of you to accompany me."

"Sorry daddy, I lost time at Bendel. Nica went to Isa's there's some errands need to be ran."

"Go get ready sweetheart, I'll give her a call."

"Okay."

"Make it fast." Harold glared at Blair. At the moment Blair stepped on the staircase, the elevator dinged and opened. Danica walked out from the elevator.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Do you know what time it is yong lady?"

"I know, sorry daddy."

"Go get ready. Hurry up you both."

"Okay daddy!" shouted both girls while they ran to their room and get ready. Harold shooked his head in amusement.

**Peacock Alley, Main Lobby, Waldorf Astoria Tower**

It's hot and stuffy and Nate just wants to get out of here.

Penelope is smothering him with murmurs of affection in front of his parents and her parents and he has to swallow the boredom to reply semi-earnestly.

She made him bored.

He looks around for Blair and Danica, but they nowhere to be seen. His father is talking about Dartmouth again. Nate just wants to plug his fingers into his ears and yell for quiet. Why won't they let him be? Why can't he live his own life?

Everything's been planned so intricately from his sixteenth birthday party to college to marriage.

Maybe he should be grateful that his parents do all the thinking and tough decisions for him.

Maybe he should be grateful that he just has to sit on his ass, acquire decent grades and smoke some pot from time to time.

But he's not.

Because he didn't want a lavish gathering for his seventeenth with a seven-tier cake that tasted like shit. Because he doesn't want to go to Dartmouth which, even though his father has described it in excruciating detail, Nate still isn't sure what the hell it's all about.

Penelope is whispering some instructions in his ear to excuse themselves and find more private spot to talk. It's wrong that he just wants it to get over and done with.

The bustle of the crowd is getting on his nerves.

Nate searches once more for Blair and Danica. He really wants to get out of here.

Penelope see through the wandering eyes and the empty appointments. But she convinces herself that Nate is all hers, so she hangs on like a puppy, desperate to bite onto anything.

She can't turn Nate's attention back to her anymore.

She just wants to find this misterious girl that ruined her chance with Nate. Nate's wandering towards her.

She hurries forwards, overlooking his obvious hunt for the misterious girl.

"Are you looking for someone Nate? Is it Chuck that you looking for?"

He doesn't seem to hear her. Penelope feels invisible.

She places two soft hands on either side of his face and makes him look at her. He does so and she feels a small triumph.

It's snatched away when he turns his head once more.

She can't take this anymore. But she inhales her anger with a lipstick smile. "Nate do you want to find some place more private with me?"

His distracted shook is the only sign that he's heard her. It's the only sign that she exists. "Ughh…." Penelope frowned.

**Bass Penthouse, The Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

It's nearly time for brunch. He needs to get ready, thought Chuck. It's hard to stand up when he's as hungover as he is. Last night Chuck had drunk a lot of scotch with Nate, having their sharing time and planned their next Lost Weekend.

He stumbles shakily into the kitchen, allowing himself some clumsiness because he knows no one would see him.

A quick shower to wipe the slate clean.

The sunshine outside drills happiness and sweetness into his line of vision. He wishes that the world was a sketch and he had a magical eraser to rub away those he doesn't want to see.

"Charles. Do you know what time it is?"

Chuck looked at his right side and meet his father standing there. "Yes, father."

"I want you to get ready and attend Sunday Brunch at Waldorf Tower. Don't make me disappointed Charles."

"Yes, father."

"Bart, don't be to hard on him." his wife fixed and smoothed his tie position, "Hello sweetheart."

"Mother, you're back." Chuck approached his mother, Evelyn Misty Bass, and gave her a hug.

"I missed you my baby boy. Do you miss me?"

"Do you even have to ask mother. Of course I do." Evelyn gave Chuck a kiss on his forehead. "Go get ready and we'll see you there?"

"Yes, mother."

**Van Der Woodsen Penthouse, The Palace Tower, Madison Avenue, New York**

Serena's having a good day. It's strange and welcoming because she doesn't think she's had a good day since long time ago.

A giggle leaks her attention, and Serena spots her mother and her father. "Mom, dad."

"Serena, you know that we're going to Sunday Brunch at Waldorf-Astoria Tower right?"

"Sorry mom, but it's okay right to be fashionably late." Serena winked at her mother.

"You naughty girl." Her father responded with big grin plastered on his face.

"Go get ready and be ready in fifteen. We will wait you at Lobby."

"Ay, ay mam."

**Peacock Alley, Main Lobby, Waldorf Astoria Tower**

There's a cluster of people and gossip situated inside the building. Chuck ignores a stray greeting directed at him. They'll probably just think he hadn't heard them.

He saw Nate, his best friend looks unenthusiastic. Chuck supposes that he doesn't really want to be here. It's not hard to imagine why. Penelope has her slender fingers traced down his arm.

"Nathaniel. You're here."

"Hi Chuck. At last."

"Miss me much Nathaniel? Do you mind Penelope if I borrow Nathaniel here for a moment?"

"Of course. Have your time." She looks at Nate then said, "I'll be around if you need me." With that she left both man to themselves.

"Ughh.. thanks God you're here man. I don't know how to get rid of her. She annoyes me."

"Anytime Nathaniel. Anytime."

Dan approaches Nate and Chuck. "Hi man." Dan patted Nate's shoulder and he nodded back at him. "How are you doing, Chuck? long time no see."

"Never been better Daniel. It's been a long time since you're busy with the junior girl, what's her name again?"

"Serena."

"Yeah Serena. How is it going with her?"

"She ended things between us."

"Well, that's bad for her, right man?" said Nate.

"Well maybe. She knew about me and Vanessa."

"Way to go Daniel." Chuck chuckled and patted Dan's shoulder.

"Vanessa the sexy Brooklyn girl you keep talking about?" Nate asked curiously.

"Hmmm…mm." Dan nodded.

Chuck saw Blair standing next to chocolate fountain and Danica right beside her mingled with elder guests. Blair's wearing the most sexy dress he's ever seen. Blair looks so remarkably beautiful. It's bad for someone as tainted as him to look at her for too long.

"What are you looking at man?" Nate asked.

"Danica and Blair." Chuck pointed with his eyes. At the same time Danica looks at their direction. She waived her hand and excuse herself and Blair from their conversation with Mrs. Smith.

"Here you guys are." said Danica, "Hello Dan. Long time no see."

"Hello Nica." Dan gave Danica kiss on both her cheeks. "Who is this beautiful lady next to you?"

"Well let me introduce you to my little sister Blair, Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Blair this is Dan. Daniel Humphrey."

Blair extends her hand, "Hello, I'm Blair. Nice to meet you."

"Dan. Nice to meet you too." Dan hand-shaked Blair's hand.

Nate came near to Blair then gave her kiss on both her cheeks, "Hello Blair, you look very pretty today."

"Well, thank you."

Nate then approached Danica and gave her kiss on both her cheeks too. "You look beatiful too Nica."

"Thank you. I'm flattered." Danica responded.

Chuck then approached Danica and gave her kiss on both her cheeks too like Nate did. After that he approached Blair and gave her kiss on both her cheeks too the he whispered on her ears, "You look enchanting." He smirked and Blair blushed.

"It look like all of our kids gathered together here." Said Anne Archibald to Evelyn Bass. Nate, Chuck, Danica, Blair and Dan look at the source of the sounds come from.

"Mother." said Chuck, nodded at his mother. Evelyn smiled at him.

"Nathaniel, where's Penelope?" Anne asked at her son. Nate feels puzzled with his mother question, because he doesn't know about Penelope wheresabout.

Danica interrupted her. "Hello aunt Anne, aunt Evelyn, how do you do?"

"Danica dear, I'm fine thank you. How about you, and where's your mother, anyway?" said Anne.

"I'm better since I've came back from my trip to Italy and be home with my family again." said Evelyn. She glanced at Chuck and smiled when she answered Danica's polite greeting.

"I'm great, thank you. She went to Paris. As usual, fashion emergency. By the way, you do still remember Blair don't you aunt Anne?" Danica dragged Blair to stand closer to her to show Blair to Anne Archibald.

"Well of course I am." Blair approaches Anne Archibald to reply her polite embrace. " You look prettier than the last time I saw you before you moved to London."

"Thank you Mrs. Archibald."

"No, call me Anne. No need of formality."

"Thank you aunt Anne. I really appreciate it." said Blair.

"Wouldn't you introduce me to this beautiful young lady, Anne?"

"Sorry for my rudeness Evelyn, Blair, this is Evelyn Bass, Charles' mother, wife of Bart Bass."

Blair amused by Evelyn's beauty. So this is Chuck's mom, she said to herself. She extends her hand, "It's very nice to see you Mrs. Bass. I'm Blair Waldorf."

Chuck can't hold himself. He let go a soft chuckle.

Evelyn glanced at his son and see this certain glow on his son's eyes. There's something about this girl. Evelyn take Blair's extended hand toward her, then pulls Blair to her softly and hugs her.

"Call me Evelyn, sweetheart. You know what, you're so beautiful that I want to hug you and pretend that your mine, not Eleanor's. I only have one child, a son, and by looking at you make me want to have a daughter." She then glanced at Chuck once again.

"Well, it's very nice of you aunt Evelyn. I'm flattered."

Evelyn kisses Blair's foreheand and let go Blair from her embrace. She put both her hand on Blair's face, "You have an angelic face, the man who have you will be so very lucky. Remember that." Blair nodded. Evelyn kissed her forehead once again.

"Oh, I'm so jealous." Danica interrupted once again, "You never told me such thing aunt Evelyn."

Evelyn looks at Danica and extend her hand toward Danica, signing her to come to her. Danica approaches Evelyn. Evelyn hugged Danica like she hugged Blair and said, "No need to be jealous Nica, you too as beautiful as your little sister. No doubt about it."

"I know. I'm just kidding aunt Evelyn."

From his position, Nate can see how Anne looks at Blair, there's approval there. Not that she doesn't approve Danica, it just that Danica never shows her interest toward Nate like Penelope did. After all, Waldorf is one of old money with good reputation too, it will be a great pairing, Archibald-Van der Bilt and Waldorf.

"I agree with your both statement aunt Evelyn." stated Nate, then he continued, "Don't you think so mother?" he looked at his mother.

"Of course Nathaniel." Anne surprised, her son never gave such attention to a girl. And now he compliments both Waldorf girls.

"Anne, Evelyn." Both elder women looked at the sound direction come from. "Lilian." Both women answered in unison. They shared warm hug.

"Where's William?" asked Anne.

""Right over there with Howard, Bart and Harold." Lily pointed at here husband. "Serena, come here dear. Meet aunt Anne and aunt Evelyn."

"Hello aunt Anne, aunt Evelyn. How are you?"

"Fine Serena dear. Look at you. How gorgeous you are in your dress." Anne twirled Serena around.

"It's Vera Wang's"

"No wonder. It fits perfectly on you." Said Evelyn.

"Thanks aunt Evelyn."

"Serena!" Blair called her, "You're here."

"B! Oh my gosh." Both girl giggle and hug each other.

"You two know each other?" asked Danica.

"Yes, I met her at Bendel's, right after you left ealier today."

"Oh I see." Danica continue, "You know Bear, Serena also a Constance Junior year girl like you."

"Really S? Wow! We can hang out together at school."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't that great B." both Serena and Blair giggled.

"So ladies, how about we enjoy our meal. It's about time right." suddenly Dan blabbered.

"Yeah, come on. Shall we mother?" said Nate.

"We shall Nathaniel." Anne nods at Evelyn and Lily. Serena looked at Dan with hatred look then looked away.

"Something wrong S?" asked Blair.

"Nothing B. Let's enjoy our brunch. Shall we Danica?"

"We shall. Nate, would you like to join us in our table?" she looked at Nate.

"Of course Nica. My pleasure." Nate answered.

"May I join yours too?" Chuck asked.

"Of course Chuck. You always welcomed." Danica answered.

Anne Archibald looked at how her son interacted with Waldorf girls. She never sees her son being very interested in particular girl, not even that Shafai girl, Penelope. Being friendly, yes, but showing interest, no.

Danica Waldorf is not a bad choice for her son. In fact, nothing more perfect. Waldorf worthes more than Shafai in Upper East Side society.

**Constance Billiard-St. Jude Courtyard, Manhattan, New York**

"I fucking hate Waldorfs." Penelope growled as she downed what was left of her yoghurt.

After Sunday Brunch at Waldorf Tower yesterday, and with Nate no where to be found, Penelope and Carter found themselves at courtyard getting hammered and scheming up ways to get their goals.

"Why? Care to explain it to me?" Carter said.

"Because she's the reason why Nate ignored me at yesterday's brunch. Ughhh..if you had a look on how he looked at her, he looks like lost puppy dog." Penelope growled.

"Which Waldorf? Danica or Blair?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe Danica."

"Well if it's the case, count me in, because Danica is mine." Both Penelope and Carter smirked.

**Eleanor Waldorf's Fashion Atelier, Fifth Avenue, New York**

_Flashback_

_It's Sunday Brunch at Waldorf Tower, and Eleanor Waldorf is gushing over the adorable twelve-years old boy comfortably sat next to Anne Archibald. "Your son is so handsome!" she coos, "Such __blue __eyes. He's going to be a real heartbreaker someday. The girls won't stand a chance."_

_"Heavens, __my __heart is breaking just imagining it!" Anne jokes, affecting a playful shudder. But then the sparkle of merriment fades from her face as she glances around the table, making sure that the other women are too engrossed in their own conversations to hear what she's about to say, and she leans closer to Eleanor. _

_"Howard and I think that there may be a... problem," she confides in almost a whisper, "We suspect that Nate is- __special."_

_The corners of Eleanor's mouth tilt in a puzzled smile. "Anne, all of us consider our kids special. I don't see how-"_

_"The __other __kind of special, Eleanor."_

_"What other kind of- oh!" Eleanor's voice rises as comprehension sinks in. Ever mindful of social etiquette, she checks to make sure she hasn't drawn unwanted attention before turning back to Anne and speaking in lower tones. "Oh, darling, why on earth would you think that?"_

_"He's... he's very quiet, Eleanor. He's not making a lot of friend, he spends more time alone on his room, he's not socialize normally. That's not... __normal, __is it?"_

_"Well, it's a bit unusual," Eleanor slowly concedes, "but nothing to be alarmed about. Some children aren't talkative and still finding what they really like, like sport maybe, and that's that. In fact, some can be __too __talkative-"_

_"Mom!" A shrill voice pierces the air, and a cannonball, dressed in pink satin and white lace. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy! I want to go to London with Bear! With Bear!"_

_"Speak of the devil," Eleanor dryly remarks, "Danica, say hello to mommy's friend, aunt Anne."_

_"Hi!" Danica shouts, loudly enough to make Eleanor wince and several heads turn. The frowns of disapproval turn into fond smiles as people catch sight of the beautiful little girl._

_"Oh, what an absolute __dear," __Anne remarks, her heart melting as Danica dimples up at her._

_"She's a brat, that's what she is," Eleanor mutters. "Come now, Eleanor, don't be too hard on.." Anne admonishes in amusement, because Nate has reached out to grab Danica's hand._

"_What is this stuff in your hand?" asked Nate._

_The women are too surprised to immediately react, "It's wrist corsage, Dorota got it for me. Isn't it beautiful?" the two children are conversing in meaningless strings of giggles and gibberish. _

_It appears to be a discussion about sports after Danica blabbered about corsages and headbands, although the adults can't be completely sure._

_"Well," Eleanor says, raising an eyebrow at Anne, "it looks like your problem's solved."_

_End of Flashback_

"Anne Archibald, what do I owe you to have this pleasure?" Eleanor approached her to give her a hug and kiss on cheek.

"I just walk pass by your atelier, and I thought why didn't stop by to visit you? It's been a long time since our last encounter and you missed last Sunday Brunch. How are you Eleanor?"

"Good. I just got back from Paris last night. So, how was the brunch?"

"Like usual, but your daughters appearance make it better. I feel like I missed how your daughter had grown to be a great young ladies." stated Anne.

"You're too much Anne."

"I meant it Eleanor, they become enchanting young lady whose not just smart, beautiful but also independent and full of integrity."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Well I wonder, do you mind if my son Nathaniel escorting your daughter Danica on her Debutante Ball?"

"Why not, I mean if both of them willing to go together, then why should I forbid it? No reason to refuse your offer."

"I will let Nathaniel know that you approve him."


End file.
